Belief in a Hero
by Lysmata
Summary: Kara finds Carter reading things on her work computer that changes her views forever.


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supergirl...**

 **AN: Before I finish up with "Tensions", I wanted to put this out as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Carter?" Kara called as she looked around the CatCo office. When there was still no response or sign of the teenage boy, she sighed in frustration. _Of course, the one time I finally convince Ms. Grant that I can watch her son again, he disappears_ , she thought. As she continued looking around the office, she noticed Winn reclined in his office chair and she quickly made her way over to his desk.

"Winn, have you seen Carter over here by any chance?" she asked, wringing her hands impatiently, "I don't know where he went and Ms. Grant is going to be back soon."

Winn frowned. "Sorry, Kara. I haven't seen him since a half hour ago." He glanced around too, hoping to catch a glimpse of the missing teen before turning back to his computer screen. "Good luck though. I gotta get these servers back up before I get fired..."

"Thanks Winn." As she continued scanning the floor, she caught sight of James in his office. "If I don't find Carter soon, we'll both be fired together," Kara joked as she quickly walked towards the photographer's office. From behind her, she could hear Winn muttering a reply, but she knew that finding Carter took precedence.

She knocked on the door as she pulled it open and peeked into the office. "James, have you seen Carter in the last half hour?"

"Actually I have," he replied, looking up from his layouts. He motioned back towards the elevators. "He said he needed a computer so I told him to find you in your office. It was about ten minutes ago. He looked a little serious about something."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he didn't go hunting for Supergirl again," she said, grinning. "Thanks James." Her heart fluttered just a little bit when James winked at her. After favoring him with a quick smile, she turned and walked quickly towards her office.

A quick lowering of the lead-lined glasses that sat on her nose confirmed with her super-vision that Carter was indeed in her office using her computer. She frowned thoughtfully. _What could he possibly need my computer for?_

When she came up to the door of her office, she slowed down as she saw Carter completely engrossed in whatever he was doing on the computer. His fingers flew across her keyboard, furiously typing word after word. After another minute, he finally sat back in the chair, letting out a content sigh and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Carter, what's up?" Kara asked as she made her presence known. The teen jumped out of the chair in surprise, eyes wide and flicking down to the screen and back up as he tried to inconspicuously close whatever he was doing on the computer.

"Oh uh...nothing," he stammered, trying not to look down at the computer screen. "Just...uh…doing some stuff. Like...uh...homework."

Kara knew it was a lie, but she played along anyway. "That's good," she agreed, not knowing what else to say. The two of them stayed where they were, glancing occasionally at each other but otherwise just awkwardly staying silent. It was a blessing when, just as the silence was becoming unbearable, she heard Cat Grant muttering to herself angrily from her private elevator.

"I think your mom will be here to pick you up soon," Kara said, breaking the silence and smiling at the young Grant boy. "Why don't you go and wait for her by her elevator?" To her relief, Carter smiled back and nodded.

"Sure," he said as he walked backwards out of the room, waving to her. "Bye, Kara!"

Kara waved back until he went out of sight before going over to her desk, still curious to see what he was doing. Although the browser was closed, she knew that he probably didn't have the time to clear the browser history, so she counted on that to give her information. As she opened the history, she frowned. _What is this?_ As she clicked on the link, it brought her to a website that she had never heard of before.

The first thing she noticed was that the site had plenty of pictures of Supergirl. As she skimmed through the contents of the site, though, she couldn't help but to burst out in laughter, blushing. _I can't believe people actually write fanfiction about Supergirl_ , she thought to herself. There were countless fictional stories involving her—Supergirl—fighting aliens, crime, and other similar common villains, as well as stories of friendship and love.

What caught her attention most, however, were the accounts written in the true stories section; the real situations and stories of people whom she had helped throughout her career. Tears welled up in her eyes as she relived her experiences from the viewpoints of other people. She remembered clearly telling Cat Grant that whenever she helped someone in the city, she felt connected to them, and there was no other feeling that could have described her state now other than that. More than ever before, she understood her role among the citizens of the city. They looked up to her more than any other hero and she felt proud to be the sign of hope that allowed them to live their lives without fear.

 _I won't disappoint you, National City, she silently promised. Supergirl will be there for you when you need her._

"Kiera!"

Cat Grant's voice projected loud and clear through the hallways. Kara gave a quick sigh before closing the browser. _Just as soon as she attends to the needs of a very pushy boss._

* * *

 **End.**

 **Special thank you to my wonderful beta reader MarvelDC31!**


End file.
